On Halloween Night
by nannygirl
Summary: When Kitty must work an evening shift at the hospital on Halloween night, she's more than a little disappointed that she missed out on the holiday at home. But a talk and treat from Red might change the outlook of the night as well as other Halloween nights to come.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show nor any of it's characters. I do not own any candies or any other characters, movies, or books mentioned in this story. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi everyone, how are you? Hope you're doing well. Today I have just a little oneshot I wrote the other night. I know it might not be everyone's cup of tea because of the characters it stars, and I'm not a hundred percent in love with it either but there were some parts I liked and thought I'd share with you all. Hope you like it! It does take place a few years after the series, but any missing details you'll be filled in on. Lots of holiday fluff here, the piece was originally written as part of MistyMountainHops Halloween week over at tumblr with the theme 'treat' so thank you for that prompt! Also a special shout to TvFanaticDayDreamer who's headcanon I borrowed and added my own twist, because it's too adorable to ignore. Thank you! And a big thank you to you all for stopping by to read, hope you like the story, please review if you can I'd love to hear your thoughts! Have a happy Halloween! Really hope you like this little story, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **On Halloween Night**

The kitchen's swinging door rapidly swayed back and forth after Kitty dashed through it to hurry her way into the living room. Her quick footsteps came to halt when she spotted her husband closing the front door with one hand while his other gripped the black plastic cauldron. She had personally made sure it was filled—perhaps even overfilled—with candy hours ago before she left to the hospital, but now it was completely empty.

Kitty's shoulders drooped. "Oh, was that the last of the trick-or-treaters?'

"Let's hope so." Red grumbled back in response, he'd had enough of getting up and down to answer the door all night. However, the moment he saw the disappointed expression on his wife's face he quickly changed his tone. "But hey, I can go chase down those kids and take away their candy until they come back here to show you their costumes."

"No, no," she shook her head sadly, dropping her purse onto the side table and then herself onto the couch. "I can't believe I missed Halloween. You know, this is the last time I cover for Betty when she gets food poisoning," her pointer finger helped emphasize her declaration. "An 'All You Can Eat Shrimp Buffet' does not mean you have to eat _all_ the shrimp. She's a nurse she should know!"

Red tried not to laugh at Kitty's exasperated, exhausted state. He knew she loved all the holidays and Halloween always held a special place in her heart because it had been the day they found out they would become parents—though it had been quite the Halloween scare for him in the beginning.

"How were things down at the hospital tonight?" he asked, placing the oversized, empty candy bowl on the coffee table and joining Kitty on the sofa.

"About as crazy as you would expect on Halloween," she replied, her missing out on Halloween at home kept her from feeling to enthusiastic at retelling what Halloween had been like at her work place. "Plenty of pumpkin carving incidents, a few people stuck in their costumes or with parts of their costumes stuck in them…Michael stopped by for his Halloween visit to the emergency room too."

"Oh yeah?" Red was only mildly curious. "What'd the dumbass do this time?"

"He had a bit of an incident when he put a roman candle firework inside his jack-o-lantern instead of a regular candle." Kitty shared, however, the reason for Michael's Kelso's visit was not the reason she wanted to share the event with her husband.

"Dumbass," remarked Red with a shake of his head.

"He said you scared him and some of the other kids," Kitty continued

"Yeah, I did," there was a proud grin on Red's face and a chuckle in his voice. "Got 'em pretty good too."

"Red Forman, how could you go around scaring little kids?"

"They weren't little kids," Red's eyes slipped closed as he made this argument. Of course, the kettlehead would try to throw him under the bus. "It was only the kettlehead and a few other morons who are too old to be out running around the neighborhood in costumes looking for free candy. They had it coming. Hell, the foreign kid got so scared he lost his candy."

Despite the laughter that was emitting from her husband, Kitty was not laughing. She wasn't even smiling and instead sent Red a pointed glare of disapproval.

Spotting the unhappy look on his bride's face made Red sigh. "Oh, come on, Kitty, don't look at me like that. It's Halloween. The one night out of the year when you're supposed to scare the crap out of people. It's what Halloween is all about."

"No, no, no. That is not what Halloween is about at all!" she was shaking her head back and forth. "Halloween is about dressing up in fun costumes and giving out candy to cute little kids. Halloween is about trick-or- _treating_."

His index finger shot out from his fist. "Exactly! And instead of getting a treat, I gave those dumbasses a trick," his proud grin reappeared, larger in size. "A damn good trick at that."

"Well, I'm glad you at least had fun tonight," Kitty said, though she didn't sound all that glad; instead her voice carried more of a bitter, jealous tone. Her arms crossed over her chest, didn't do much to help either. Her upset state wiped Red's grin away but Kitty hardly noticed. "Did the kids bring the babies by?"

"Yeah," Red scratched the side of his head debating whether he should share more or not. On one hand he was sure his wife would love to hear about the costumes the families wore, but on the other hand hearing about costume she had missed out on might just upset her even more. Then again, if he didn't tell her about the costumes she might get upset _with_ _him_. Figuring there was no way from him to really win, Red continued on. "They had they whole family themed thing going on."

"Oh!" Kitty's anger started melting away, slowly become replaced with excitement. "What did they dress as?"

Red had to admit it was nice to see her mood improving. "Steven and Jackie were dressed as the Kansas girl and her weird robot friend."

Arms now uncrossed, one of Kitty's hands covered her heart. "Oh, _The Wizard of Oz_! What did they dress Danny as?"

"Looked like a lion."

"Aww!" Kitty's heart melted just thinking about what that must have looked like. "What about Eric and Donna?"

" _Star Wars_ ," Red answered, surprised his wife even had to ask. "They had Luke dressed as the little green alien guy."

Kitty's left hand joined her right one above her chest. "Oh, ' _Yogurt_!'"

A slight furrow formed on Red's forehead. "I don't think that's his name but yeah, that one."

"I can't believe I missed them," Kitty's blue eyes began to glaze with tears.

Doing what he did anytime he saw his wife close to tears, Red wrapped his arm around sunken shoulders and hugged her close, hoping to stop the tears before they really started flowing. "Kitty. It's alright. The girls said they'd take loads of pictures for you to see."

She sniffled and pouted. "It's not the same," Kitty insisted, couldn't he understand she had missed not only one grandson's _third_ Halloween but her other grandson's _first_ Halloween? These were events you couldn't just get back. "I should have been here in person. I should have been the one to give them their candy and take lots of photos. Instead I spent the night helping dumbasses who can't tell the difference between real knives and fake ones so they end up nearly cutting off body parts!"

Red could sense his wife's frustration, so he knew now wouldn't be the best time to find amusement in her using one of his favorite words, but maybe it would be a good time to bring up another idea.

Treading as carefully as his fingertips did along her coat covered arm, Red began to speak. "Maybe it's time you started thinking about retirement."

"I have," Kitty's response surprised Red, with her eyes focused down in her lap though she missed his shock. "But with all the kids gone, I'd go crazy in this empty house all by myself."

"I'm still here," he reminded with an impish grin.

Kitty's eyes met his but she didn't share his enthusiasm. "Yeah."

"Well, we've got the grandkids around now too," Red pointed out, slightly disappointed his first reminder didn't help much.

This time though, the magic word of grandkids was used and like someone had flipped on a light switch, Kitty's face lit up brightly with excitement and happiness that was usually reserved for a holiday that was still 55 days away.

"Oh! You're right! Oh Red, oh!" Kitty moved out of his embrace, so she could bounce around in her seat properly. "Maybe if I retired, next year we could take the grandkids tick-or-treating!" her happy girlish giggle filled the air. "Oh, wouldn't that be so much fun?"

"No!" Red looked like her had walked into his own horror movie. "Kitty, trick-or-treating is a lot of walking. We did our part without kids. Hell, we even did the part of other parents when we took the whole lot of rugrats with us."

The bubbling excitement of Kitty's started to fizzle, Red didn't mean to burst her bubble, but he hadn't meant for them to sign themselves up for a marathon around the neighborhood that was filled with dumbass neighbors. His mind was working in a different direction and Red grabbed Kitty's hand as he started to share his ideal Halloween plans. "I was thinking more along the lines of splitting a bottle of wine, sitting on the porch while passing out candy. You can 'oh' and 'aw' at all the little ones' costume and I'll scare the crap out of the big ones."

Listening to her husband's gruff voice describe such a warm, sweet image, Kitty closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. When he finished, she opened them again and smiled back up at him.

"That does sound nice," she said, and they shared a smile. A moment later though, the corners of Kitty's began to wobble. "I only wish we could've done that this year."

"Look, Kitty, I know this Halloween wasn't exactly one for the books." As much as Red had enjoyed scaring the pants off some of those dumbasses, he did miss his wife's presence for the holiday. She was here now though, and they still had a good hour and a half left before the clock struck midnight and the Halloween season came to a close; Red was determined to make the most of the short time they had. "But I've got a special treat for you that I think might make your night worthwhile."

"Oh?" Kitty's eyebrows quirked with interest.

"That's right," a toothy grin spread onto Red's face as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small red rectangular shaped item. "A _kit-kat_ for my Kit Kat."

Kitty stared at the chocolate candy feeling momentarily surprised and quite confused. As soon as the surprise had worn off, she took the candy and smiled. "Oh, oh Red. That, that is so sweet. Thank you."

Having been watching his wife carefully through their exchange, Red did not miss the faint flash of disappointment that appeared on Kitty's face when she saw the Halloween treat. Anyone else would have missed it if they had blinked, but not her husband of close to thirty years.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just well…" A shy smile broke onto Kitty's lips and she looked at Red from the corner of her eyes. "I sorta had another treat in mind."

It was Red's turn to be confused if just for a moment, before everything clicked into place. His grin doubled in size, maybe these last few minutes of Halloween would go by a lot better than he had planned.

"Oh yeah?" his question was answered with one of his wife's flirty girlish giggles that he loved so much. "Forget the candy, let's go!"

Plucking the candy from Kitty's fingers, Red tossed it into the empty candy bucket and was up on his feet in record time. Kitty had stood up as well and was just about to follow her husband towards the stairs when she backtracked towards the coffee table.

It didn't take long for Red to sense that Kitty was no longer following him, he stopped at the bottom step of their staircase, and with a confused frown creased on his forehead he watched his wife reach into the Halloween decoration he had thrown her other Halloween treat into.

With the candy in one hand a playful smile on her lips, Kitty explained, "We can split it after."

Red showed his agreement to the suggestion by laughing and waiting for Kitty to join him at the stairway. He let her take the lead up front in their race but was hot on her heels as he chased her giggling form up into their bedroom.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know in a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Thanks again for reading the story! I know it was Red and Kitty centric, but you know how much I love those two. :) I'm sorry I haven't been very active on here lately but I hope to change that with the holiday seasons approaching!_

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
